LOVELY-LONELY
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: Sepotong kisah pendek di antara kembang api/ Sejumput kasih di tengah malam Matsuri/SUGAR-E 13/CANON/Pusi No. 11/RnR?


**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto-1992**

**AUTHOR: Alp Arslan-2013**

* * *

_Gemerincing lonceng berbunyi merdu_

_Wajahmu terangkat, tak lagi sendu_

_Kau__tatap kembang api dari bayang iris mataku,_

_Yang membuatku ingin menghentikan waktu._

"Apa yang kau doakan?"

"Ada deh."

Sakura cemberut,

"Aku nggak suka rahasia-rahasiaan."

Naruto tertawa tertahan,

"Kalau berdoa itu bukan rahasia, maka kuil akan jadi sangat berisik."

Sakura menyenggol pinggang lelaki itu,

"Kamu sendiri di kuil sudah cukup untuk membuat suasana sangat berisik."

Kali ini Naruto tergelak, "Haha... Aku adalah ninja terberisik di Konoha, bukan di kuil, Sakura-chan."

"Hah," Sakura menyerah. Mata hijau itu menyisiri jalanan di bawah tangga, dia baru saja berdoa, dia belum menikmati keseluruhan Matsuri . Dagangan kue-kue manis di kanan kiri, tempat pancing ikan, tembak semangka, gulali kapas, dan banyak lagi. Sakura tidak bisa merekam semuanya.

Sasuga Matsuri, batinnya.

"Wakatta," gumam gadis itu kemudian. "Aku nggak bakal nanya-nanya lagi deh."

Naruto cengengesan. Keduanya kemudian berjalan menyisir, berdampingan menuruni tangga. Di sebelah kiri tepat setelah anak tangga terakhir, Naruto berhenti, Sakura mengikuti.

Dan tatkala mengetahui apa yang akan dibeli Naruto, Sakura bertanya-tanya,

"Permen apel?"

"Yup!" Serunya. Diambil dua tangkai permen mirip lolipop merah itu lantas memberikan sekeping uang. Sakura menangkap usaha menolak dari penjual permen, baru Naruto akan menjawab, namun si penjual bersikeras. Naruto pun menyerah.

Naruto menyerahkan setangkai permen pada Sakura, tatkala berbalik badan, Sakura melihat penjual permen mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat pipi gadis itu tak pelak memerah.

Naruto menoleh kepada penjual permen, "Arigatou, Oo-chan!"

Lambaian tangan mengakhiri jual beli itu. Sakura mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan duluan. Entah kenapa dadanya jadi berdebar tak keruan, merah pipinya pun kentara mengental. Sialan, pikirnya. Jelas perbuatan iseng penjual permen itu telah membuatnya salah tingkah. Sakura menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Ok, tenang Sakura. Jangan berpikiran aneh, jangan mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak, jangan melamun, jangan berharap-

"Kenapa, Sakura-chan? Wajahmu merah."

Sakura membuka matanya. Gawat, pikirnya. Ternyata ketika dia sibuk membuang pikiran anehnya itu dia justru melakukan adegan yang mau tak mau menarik perhatian Naruto. Gelengan kepalanya, merah pipinya, Celaka...

"Ah-ehm, n-nggak apa-apa kok, hehe.. Hehe..." Sakura sibuk berceloteh membela diri, Naruto keheranan, memicingkan matanya. Perlakukan itu membuat Sakura semakin gugup, pastinya. Sakura tahu gugupnya ini merupakan kesalahan besar, bukan apa-apa namun Sakura tahu benar konsekuensi kejadian setelah ini. Sakura menebak-nebak. Satu? Dua?

"Kalau nggak enak badan kita pulang saja, yah?"

He?

Kali ini justru Sakura yang keheranan. Sedetik bengong tatkala kemudian sontak menggoyangkan tangannya.

"Eh, nggak, beneran!" Telunjuk dan jari tengahnya terbuka membentuk 'v'. Sakura tertawa tertahan.

Naruto memperhatikan raut muka Sakura,

"Hh, baiklah. Aku ikut saja." Lelaki pirang itu bergumam, dijilatinya permen apel itu. " Tapi kalau merasa sakit harus bilang, pokoknya."

He?

Sakura keheranan, lagi. Benar-benar tidak biasanya. Sakura berani jamin kalau Naruto sering sekali sulit diajak kompromi. Biasanya dia bakal sangat cerewet menanyakan ini-itu, interogasi kecil saja bisa berlangsung setengah jam! Sakura bisa sampai uring-uringan untuk menenangkan shinobi pirang kekasihnya itu, meskipun sebetulnya Sakura senang saja diperhatikan. Namun yah, entah apa mau dikata. Naruto, yang genap baru 24 tahun ini sangat-over-protective-banget kepadanya.

"Um, Hai."

Dan dengan semergap kebingungan, Sakura tak ambil lebih pusing. Diiyakan saja permintaan Naruto itu. Sembari menyamakan langkah, Sakura mulai mencicipi permen apel merah ranum itu.

Manis, pikirnya.

"Eto... Naruto." panggil Sakura. Naruto sambil berjalan menoleh,

"Iya?"

"Um, sebelumnya aku lupa bilang. Aku mau minta maaf..."

Naruto mendelikkan matanya, namun tetap sembari meneruskan langkah.

"Hah?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "... Ya... begitulah. Aku memanggilmu untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan, di malam Matsuri..."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya seraya menggigit bibir,

"Aku pikir aku sebenarnya sudah sangat mengganggu kamu."

Naruto tergelak, dia melirik Sakura. Mata hijau itu jelas tidak menunjukkan kecurigaan apapun, Naruto menarik nafas.

"Mau ikut?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya,

"Ke mana?"

Naruto menjawab dengan cengir, sontak membuat Sakura penasaran. Tanpa sempat menghafal jalan tahu-tahu mereka sudah sampai di sebuah tempat. Dengan bangku yang berseberangan dengan balkon. Naruto duduk dikursi, masih sembari menikmati permen apel. Sakura mengikuti meski masih keherananan.

Kembang api? Sakura membatin.

"Malam ini, Sakura-chan nggak kesepian lagi, kan?"

"He?"

Sakura terkejut, pipinya yang masih semburat bertambah pekat,

"B-Baka! K-Kenapa tiba-tiba-"

Kalimat kaget Sakura berhenti begitu saja, mulutnya tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata, terbekukan oleh bibir Naruto. Kecupan itu, otomatis sukses membuat tubuh Sakura panas dingin.

Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya, "Setelah aku jadi Hokage, sepertinya aku tidak punya waktu banyak lagi dengan Sakura-chan." Naruto bergumam lirih, kedua tangannya beralih ke belakang telinga Sakura "Namun aku senantiasa perhatikan, dan aku tahu, kalau bungaku ini kesepian."

Innocent memang kalimat itu, namun cukup sudah untuk membongkar pertahanan kalbu Sakura. Hatinya yang terkurung bak dengan lapis baja itu itu akhirnya runtuh pula. Matanya kemudian berkaca-kaca, namun tertahan. Naruto tersenyum tipis,

_"Aishiteru yo, Sakura-chan!"_

_"Atashi mo..."_ Sakura sesenggukan, " Aku kangen kamu, Baka..."

Naruto sendu, tak kuat melihat air mata kekasihnya. Memang betul, sejak jadi Hokage dia nyaris tak punya waktu bercengkrama dengan Sakura. Baru beberapa bulan ini memang, namun dalam hatinya, serasa jadi ada yang kurang. Ada yang hilang dari tubuhnya, ada yang lenyap dari jasadnya. Naruto menatap lekat hijau lembut yang masih basah itu lekat-lekat, berniat untuk mengecup bibir ranum dibawahnya itu lagi tatkala sekelebat cahaya terpantul dari mata lembab Sakura.

Naruto tak jadi mendekatkan bibirnya, dia menoleh mendongak. Sakura menyadari hal yang sama, dia menatap malamnya langit.

Kembang api berpijar, menari di langit. Kelap-kelip hiasan malam itu memantulkan sejuta warna, menghiasi wajah-wajah mereka. Naruto tersenyum simpul, tangannya yang turut menjauh kembali mendekati Sakura, menyentuh ujung jemari lentik itu.

"Aku nggak bakal membuat Sakura-chan kesepian lagi," Naruto bergumam mantap, Sakura bengong. Detik berikutnya, berubah menjadi terkejut bahagia bukan main.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura-chan!"

Nyala kembang api masih membahana, terangnya seraya menutup luka, ramai masih Matsuri, namun tidak bagi keduanya. Naruto merasa dunia ini hanya miliknya, dia terdiam menunggu jawaban si gadis, hingga akhirnya mata hijau itu menitikkan air mata terakhirnya tatkala Sakura mengangguk,

_"Hai."_

**(OWARI)**

**3 3 3 Happy NARUSAKU DAY! 3 3 3**

**RnR?**


End file.
